Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν
Για τις θεωρίες Προέλευσης του Σύμπαντος εδώ. Παρατηρήσιμον Σύμπαν Uninerse Γνώση]] ]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Εγκέφαλος Boltzmann.]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος| ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογική Εξέλιξη ]] - Είναι ένα υποσύνολο του Σύμπαντος. Ορισμός Το Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν αποτελείται από την Ύλη (π.χ. Γαλαξίες) και την Ενέργεια (πχ πίδακες ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας) που παρατηρούνται από οπουδήποτε μπορούμε να κάνουμε τέτοιες μετρήσεις στην Σύγχρονη Εποχή, πρακτικά κοντά στη Γη και ως επί το πλείστον εντός του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Με την προϋπόθεση ότι το Σύμπαν είναι ισότροπο, εμφανίζει δηλαδή τις ίδιες ιδιότητες σε κάθε του σημείο και προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις, το Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν είναι μια σφαίρα στο κέντρο της οποίας βρίσκεται η Γη, ανεξαρτήτως από το σχήμα που ενδεχομένως έχει το Σύμπαν πέραν από αυτό που είμαστε σε θέση να παρατηρούμε. Κάθε τόπος του Σύμπαντος έχει το δικό της διακριτό Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν. Ο όρος παρατηρήσιμο που χρησιμοποιείται δεν εξαρτάται από τη χρησιμοποιούμενη τεχνολογία και το κατά πόσο αυτή μας επιτρέπει την ανίχνευση ακτινοβολίας από ένα αντικείμενο σε αυτή την περιοχή (ή από το αν όντως υπάρχει ακτινοβολία η οποία μπορεί να ανιχνευθεί). Απλά δείχνει ότι είναι πιθανό θεωρητικά για το φως ή άλλα σήματα να φθάσουν σε έναν παρατηρητή στη Γη. Στην πράξη, μπορούμε να δούμε Ακτινοβολία μόνο ως την εποχή που το Σύμπαν είχε ήδη αναπτύξει ιδιότητες που επέτρεπαν την παραγωγή και μετάδοσή του μέσα σε αυτό. Πρόκειται για την περίοδο κατά την οποία η τότε έκφανση της Ύλης επέτυχε για πρώτη φορά να εκπέμψει φωτόνια τα οποία δεν επανα-απορροφήθηκαν από αυτήν (εποχή του διαχωρισμού). Η «επιφάνεια της τελευταίας διασποράς» είναι το σύνολο των σημείων στον χώρο τα οποία βρίσκονται στην ακριβή απόσταση από την οποία μας φθάνουν σήμερα φωτόνια από την περίοδο του διαχωρισμού. Αυτά είναι φωτόνια τα οποία ανιχνεύουμε σήμερα ως ακτινοβολία υποβάθρου. Ίσως με μελλοντική τεχνολογία θα μπορέσουμε να ανιχνεύσουμε το ενδεχομένως ακόμα παλαιότερο υπόβαθρο νετρίνων ή ακόμα παλαιότερα γεγονότα μέσω των βαρυτικών κυμάτων (τα οποία θεωρείται πως κινούνται επίσης με την ταχύτητα του φωτός). Μερικές φορές γίνεται διάκριση μεταξύ *του ορατού Σύμπαντος, το οποίο περιέχει μόνο σήματα τα οποία προέρχονται από την περίοδο του διαχωρισμού, και *του Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος το οποίο περιέχει σήματα από την αρχή της πιθανολογούμενης κοσμολογικής διεύρυνσης (το Big Bang στην παραδοσιακή κοσμολογία, το τέλος της περιόδου επέκτασης στη Σύγχρονη Κοσμολογία). Σύμφωνα με υπολογισμούς, η «συγκινητική απόσταση» (η απόσταση που συνυπολογίζει τη Συμπαντική Διαστολή) ως τα σωματίδια που παρήγαγαν την ακτινοβολία υποβάθρου τα οποία συμβολίζουν την ακτίνα του ορατού Σύμπαντος είναι περίπου 14 δισεκατομμύρια παρσέκ (περίπου 45,7 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός) ενώ η συγκινητική απόσταση ως το άκρο του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος είναι περίπου 14,3 δισεκατομμύρια παρσέκ (περίπου 46,6 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός) περίπου 2% μεγαλύτερη. Η καλύτερη εκτίμηση για την ηλικία του Σύμπαντος με βάση τους υπολογισμούς που έγιναν το 2013 είναι 13,798 ± 0,037 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια αλλά λόγω της διαστολής του Σύμπαντος παρατηρούμε αντικείμενα τα οποία ήταν αρχικά πολύ εγγύτερα αλλά τώρα θεωρείται ότι βρίσκονται σε μεγαλύτερη απόσταση (όπως ορίζεται σε όρους κοσμολογικής απόστασης η οποία είναι ίση με την συγκινητική απόσταση στο Παρόν) από τη σταθερή απόσταση των 13,8 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός. Υπολογίζεται ότι η διάμετρος του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος είναι περίπου 28 δισεκατομμύρια παρσέκ (93 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός). Έτσι ορίζεται το άκρο του Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος σε απόσταση περίπου 46 - 47 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός από την Γη.Frequently Asked Questions in Cosmology. Astro.ucla.edu. Retrieved on 2011-05-01. Σύγκριση Σύμπαντος και Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος Μερικά μέρη του Σύμπαντος είναι υπερβολικά απώτατα και έτσι η Ακτινοβολία που εκπέμφθηκε από το Big Bang δεν είχε αρκετό χρόνο να φθάσει στη Γη, οπότε αυτές οι περιοχές είναι εκτός του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος. Στο μέλλον, ακτινοβολία από μακρινούς Γαλαξίες θα έχει περάσει μεγαλύτερο χρόνο ταξιδιού έτσι επιπλέον περιοχές θα γίνουν παρατηρήσιμες. Όμως, λόγω του νόμου Hubble περιοχές που απέχουν περισσότερο από μια ορισμένη απόσταση από την Γη απομακρύνονται από την Γη με ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από αυτή του φωτός (η ειδική σχετικότητα δεν επιτρέπει σε εγγύς αντικείμενα στην ίδια περιοχή να κινηθούν ταχύτερα από την ταχύτητα του φωτός σε συνάρτηση του ενός με του άλλου, αλλά δεν υπάρχει κάποιος περιορισμός για απομακρυσμένα αντικείμενα όταν η απόσταση μεταξύ τους αυξάνεται) και επιπλέον ο ρυθμός διαστολής φαίνεται να αυξάνεται συνεχώς λόγω παρουσίας της Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας. Υποθέτοντας ότι η ποσότητα Σκοτεινής Ενέργειας παραμένει σταθερή (μια αμετάβλητη κοσμολογική σταθερά), έτσι ώστε ο ρυθμός διαστολής του Σύμπαντος να συνεχίσει να αυξάνεται, υπάρχει ένα "μελλοντικό όριο ορατότητας" πέραν του οποίου τα αντικείμενα δεν θα εισέλθουν ποτέ στο Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν μας, σε καμία περίοδο του άπειρου Μέλλοντος επειδή η Ακτινοβολία που εκπέμπεται από αυτά τα αντικείμενα δεν θα φθάσει ποτέ στην Γη. (Υπάρχει η εικασία ότι, επειδή η παράμετρος Hubble μειώνεται με την πάροδο του χρόνου, ενδέχεται να υπάρξουν περιπτώσεις όπου ένας γαλαξίας ο οποίος απομακρύνεται από την Γη με ταχύτητα ελάχιστα μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα του φωτός μπορεί να εκπέμψει κάποιο σήμα το οποίο τελικώς θα φθάσει στην ΓηIs the universe expanding faster than the speed of light? (see the last two paragraphs)). Το όριο μελλοντικής ορατότητας υπολογίζεται σε μια συγκινητική απόσταση της τάξεως των 19 δισεκατομμυρίων παρσέκ (62 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός) υποθέτοντας ότι το Σύμπαν θα συνεχίσει να διαστέλλεται στο διηνεκές, κάτι το οποίο υπονοεί ότι ο αριθμός των Γαλαξιών που θεωρητικά θα μπορούμε να παρατηρήσουμε στο Άπειρο Μέλλον (αγνοώντας το γεγονός ότι πρακτικά μερικοί Γαλαξίες θα είναι αδύνατο να παρατηρηθούν λόγω της μετατόπισης του φάσματος προς το ερυθρό, όπως αναλύεται στην επόμενη παράγραφο) είναι μόνο μεγαλύτερος από τον παρόντα αριθμό κατά παράγοντα της τάξεως του 2,36. Παρ' όλο που κατά κανόνα περισσότεροι Γαλαξίες θα γίνουν ορατοί στην Γη στο Μέλλον, στην πράξη ένας αυξανόμενος αριθμός Γαλαξιών θα υποστούν ακραία μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό λόγω της συνεχόμενης διαστολής, σε τέτοιο βαθμό που θα φανεί ότι εξαφανίστηκαν από το οπτικό πεδίο της Γης και έγιναν αόρατοι. Using Tiny Particles To Answer Giant Questions. Science Friday, 3 Apr 2009. According to the transcript, Brian Greene makes the comment "And actually, in the far future, everything we now see, except for our local galaxy and a region of galaxies will have disappeared. The entire universe will disappear before our very eyes, and it's one of my arguments for actually funding cosmology. We've got to do it while we have a chance." Υπάρχει μια επιπλέον εικασία ότι ένας Γαλαξίας σε μια δεδομένη συγκινητική απόσταση ορίζεται ότι βρίσκεται εντός του "Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος" εάν μπορούμε να λάβουμε σήματα που εκπέμπονται από αυτό το Γαλαξία από οποιαδήποτε στιγμή του Παρελθόντος του (π.χ. ένα σήμα που εστάλη από ένα Γαλαξία μόνο 500 εκατομμύρια έτη μετά το Big Bang) αλλά λόγω της διαστολής του Σύμπαντος, ίσως υπάρξει κάποια μεταγενέστερη περίοδος κατά την οποία ένα σήμα που θα σταλεί από τον ίδιο Γαλαξία δε θα μπορέσει να μας φθάσει ποτέ σε κανένα σημείο του Απείρου Μέλλοντος (έτσι, για παράδειγμα ίσως δεν μπορέσουμε ποτέ να δούμε τι μορφή είχε ο Γαλαξίας 10 δισεκατομμύρια έτη μετά το Big Bang) παρόλο που παραμένει στην ίδια συγκινητική απόσταση (η συγκινητική απόσταση ορίζεται ως σταθερή με την παρόδο του χρόνου - σε αντίθεση με την κανονική απόσταση η οποία χρησιμοποιείται για να οριστεί η ταχύτητα ύφεσης λόγω της διαστολής του Σύμπαντος) η οποία είναι μικρότερη από τη συγκινητική ακτίνα του Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος. Αυτό το γεγονός μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί ώστε να οριστεί ένα είδος κοσμικού ορίζοντα γεγονότων του οποίου η απόσταση από εμάς αλλάζει με την πάροδο του χρόνου. Για παράδειγμα, η παρούσα απόσταση από αυτόν τον ορίζοντα είναι περίπου 16 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός, κάτι το οποίο σημαίνει ότι ένα σήμα από κάποιο γεγονός που συμβαίνει στο Παρόν *μπορεί να φθάσει στην Γη σε κάποια στιγμή στο Μέλλον αν το γεγονός απέχει λιγότερο από 16 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός από την Γη, αλλά *το σήμα δεν θα φθάσει ποτέ στην Γη αν το γεγονός απέχει περισσότερο από 16 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Τόσο τα δημοφιλή όσο και τα επιστημονικά άρθρα στην κοσμολογία χρησιμοποιούν συχνά τον όρο "Σύμπαν" εννοώντας το "Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν". Αυτό μπορεί να δικαιολογηθεί καθώς δεν θα μπορέσουμε ποτέ να μάθουμε το οτιδήποτε μέσω άμεσου πειραματισμού για οποιοδήποτε σημείο του Σύμπαντος το οποίο δεν είναι ορατό από την Γη, παρ' όλο που πολλές αναγνωρισμένες επιστημονικες θεωρίες προϋποθέτουν ένα Σύμπαν πολύ μεγαλύτερο από το παρατηρήσιμο. Δεν υπάρχει κανένα στοιχείο το οποίο να δείχνει ότι τα όρια του Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος αποτελούν τα όρια του συνολικού Σύμπαντος, καθώς επίσης κανένα από τα επικρατέστερα κοσμολογικά μοντέλα δεν προτείνει ότι το Σύμπαν έχει όρια, παρ' όλο που μερικά μοντέλα προτείνουν ότι είναι άμετρο αλλά όχι άπειρο όπως ένα περισσοτέρων διαστάσεων ανάλογο του σχήματος της επιφάνειας μιας δισδιάστατης σφαίρας η οποία δεν είναι άπειρη αλλά δεν έχει άκρα. Είναι εύλογο το γεγονός ότι ο αριθμός των Γαλαξιών στο Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν μας αποτελεί ένα πολύ μικρό μέρος του συνόλου των Γαλαξιών που υπάρχουν στο Σύμπαν. Σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της κοσμικής διαστολής και τον εμπνευστή της, Alan Guth, εαν υποτεθεί ότι η διαστολή άρχισε περίπου 10-37 δευτερόλεπτα μετά από το Big Bang, τότε με βάση την εύλογη υπόθεση ότι το μέγεθος του σύμπαντος εκείνη την περίοδο ήταν ίσο με το γινόμενο της ταχύτητας του φωτός επι την ηλικία του προκύπτει το συμπέρασμα ότι στο παρόν το μέγεθος του Σύμπαντος είναι τουλάχιστον 3 x 1023 φορές μεγαλύτερο από το μέγεθος του Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος. Υπάρχουν επίσης χαμηλότερες εκτιμήσεις οι οποίες υποστηρίζουν ότι το Σύμπαν είναι κάτι παραπάνω από 250 φορές μεγαλύτερο από το Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν. Universe Could be 250 Times Bigger Than What is Observable - by Vanessa D'Amico on February 8, 2011 http://www.universetoday.com/83167/universe-could-be-250-times-bigger-than-what-is-observable/ Εάν το Σύμπαν είναι πεπερασμένο αλλά απεριόριστο, είναι επίσης πιθανόν αυτό να είναι μικρότερο από το Παρατηρήσιμο Σύμπαν. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, το ότι βλέπουμε πολύ μακρινούς Γαλαξίες μπορεί στην πραγματικότητα να είναι αντίγραφα άλλων κοντινών γαλαξιών, τα οποία σχηματίζονται από Ακτινοβολία η οποία εκτελεί κυκλικές διαδρομές στο Σύμπαν. Είναι δύσκολο να ελεγχθεί αυτή η υπόθεση πειραματικά καθώς διαφορετικές εικόνες ενός Γαλαξία θα δείχνουν διαφορετικές περιόδους στην ιστορία του, και έτσι ίσως εμφανιστούν εντελώς διαφορετικές. Ο Bielewicz και η ομάδα του υποστηρίζουν ότι έχουν υπολογίσει ένα κατώτατο όριο της τάξεως των 27,9 gigaparsecs (91 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός) στη διάμετρο της επιφάνειας τελευταίας διασποράς (καθώς είναι μόνο ένα κατώτατο όριο, η μελέτη αφήνει ανοιχτή την πιθανότητα ότι το συνολικό σύμπαν είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερο, ίσως και άπειρο). Αυτή η εκτίμηση βασίζεται στην ανάλυση των δεδομένων 7 ετών από το WMAP. Υπάρχουν όμως διαφωνίες σχετικά με την εγκυρότητα της μελέτης. Μέγεθος Η συγκινητική απόσταση από τη Γη ως το άκρο του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος είναι περίπου 14 gigaparsecs (46 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φώτος ή 4,3 x 1026 μέτρα) σε οποιαδήποτε κατεύθυνση. Έτσι,το παρατηρήσιμο σύμπαν είναι μια σφαίρα με διάμετρο περίπου 29 gigaparsecs (93 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός ή 8,8 x 1026 μέτρα). Τα μεγέθη που αναφέρονται παραπάνω αφορούν το Παρόν (σε κοσμολογικό χρόνο) και όχι αποστάσεις τη χρονική περίοδο που εκπέμφθηκε η Ακτινοβολία. Για παράδειγμα,η μικροκυματική ακτινοβολία υπόβαθρου που βλέπουμε τώρα εκπέμφθηκε την περίοδο του διαχωρισμού των φωτονίων, ο οποίος εκτιμάται ότι συνέβη περίπου 380.000 έτη μετά το Big Bang, (see p. 39 for a table of best estimates for various cosmological parameters) το οποίο συνέβη περίπου 13,8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη πριν. Αυτή η ακτινοβολία εκπέμφθηκε από ύλη η οποία είχε συμπυκνωθεί σε Γαλαξίες, οι οποίοι γαλαξίες στο παρόν υπολογίζονται ότι απέχουν από εμάς 46 δισεκατομμύρια έτη. Για να υπολογίσουμε την απόσταση από αυτή την Ύλη την χρονική περίοδο που εκπέμφθηκε η Ακτινοβολία, θα πρέπει πρώτα να λάβουμε υπ' όψιν πως σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση Friedmann–Lemaître–Robertson–Walker η οποία χρησιμοποιείται στο μοντέλο διαστολής του Σύμπαντος, εαν στην παρούσα φάση λαμβάνουμε φως με Ερυθρή Μετατόπιση μεγέθους z, τότε ο παράγοντας κλίμακας τη χρονική περίοδο που εκπέμφθηκε η Ακτινοβολία δίνεται από την εξίσωση: \! a(t) = \frac{1}{1 + z} . Τα αποτελέσματα της 9ετούς μελέτης του WMAP σε συνδυασμό με άλλες μετρήσεις προσδιορίζουν τον συντελεστή ερυθράς μετατόπισης του διαχωρισμού των φωτονίων ως z = 1091,64 ± 0,47, κάτι το οποίο υπονοεί ότι ο παράγοντας κλίμακας την περίοδο του διαχωρισμού των φωτονίων θα ήταν . Έτσι αν η ύλη που εξέπεμψε τα παλαιότερα φωτόνια της κοσμικής μικροκυματικής ακτινοβολίας υποβάθρου έχει παρούσα απόσταση 46 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός, τότε την περίοδο του διαχωρισμού όταν τα φωτόνια είχαν εκπεμφθεί η απόσταση θα ήταν περίπου μόνο 42 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Παρανοήσεις Πολλές δευτερεύουσες πηγές έχουν αναφέρει μια πληθώρα λανθασμένων μεγεθών σχετικά με το μέγεθος του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος. Μερικά από αυτά τα μεγέθη παρουσιάζονται παρακάτω, με σύντομες περιγραφές των πιθανών λόγων για τις παρανοήσεις σχετικά με αυτά. ;13,8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός Η ηλικία του σύμπαντος εκτιμάται περίπου στα 13,8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη. Ενώ είναι ευρέως αποδεκτό ότι τίποτα δε μπορεί να επιταχύνει σε ταχύτητες ίσες ή μεγαλύτερες από την ταχύτητα του φωτός, είναι κοινή παρανόηση ότι η ακτίνα του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος θα πρέπει να είναι μόνο 13,8 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια. Αυτό θα είχε βάση μόνο αν η επίπεδη, στατική διατύπωση του χωροχρόνου Minkowski στην ειδική σχετικότητα ήταν σωστή. Στο πραγματικό Σύμπαν, ο χωροχρόνος καμπυλώνεται με ένα τρόπο ο οποίος ανταποκρίνεται στη διαστολή του διαστήματος, όπως αποδεικνύεται από το νόμο Hubble. Οι αποστάσεις που προκύπτουν από την ταχύτητα του φωτός πολλαπλασιασμένη επι ένα κοσμολογικό χρονικό μεσοδιάστημα δεν έχουν άμεση φυσική σημασία.Ned Wright, "Why the Light Travel Time Distance should not be used in Press Releases". ;15.8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός Αυτό το μέγεθος προκύπτει με τον ίδιο τρόπο με το μέγεθος των 13,8 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός, αλλά ξεκινώντας από μια λανθασμένη ηλικία του σύμπαντος η οποία κυκλοφόρησε στα ΜΜΕ στα μέσα του 2006.Edward L. Wright, "An Older but Larger Universe?" ;27,6 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός Πρόκειται για μια διάμετρο η οποία προκύπτει από την (λανθασμένη) ακτίνα των 13,8 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός. ;78 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός Το 2003, ο Cornish και οι συνεργάτες του υπολόγισαν το κατώτατο όριο της διαμέτρου του συνολικού σύμπαντος (όχι μόνο του παρατηρήσιμου μέρους), αν αποδεχτούμε ότι το σύμπαν είναι πεπερασμένο σε μέγεθος λόγω του ότι έχει μια ορισμένη τοπολογία, http://cosmos.phy.tufts.edu/~zirbel/ast21/sciam/IsSpaceFinite.pdf με το χαμηλότερο όριο να βασίζεται στην εκτιμώμενη απόσταση μεταξύ σημείων που μπορούμε να διακρίνουμε σε αντίθετες πλευρές της κοσμικής μικροκυματικής ακτινοβολίας υποβάθρου (CMBR). Εάν το συνολικό σύμπαν είναι μικρότερο από αυτή τη σφαίρα, τότε το φως είχε το χρόνο να διασχίσει τον κύκλο της από τη στιγμή του Big Bang, δημιουργώντας έτσι πολλαπλές εικόνες απομακρυσμένων σημείων στο CMBR οι οποίες θα φαίνονταν σαν μοτίβα επαναλαμβανόμενων κύκλων.Bob Gardner's "Topology, Cosmology and Shape of Space" Talk, Section 7. Etsu.edu. Retrieved on 2011-05-01. Ο Cornish και οι συνεργάτες του ερεύνησαν για κάποιο τέτοιο φαινόμενο σε κλίμακες μέχρι και 24 gigaparsecs (78 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός ή 7,4 x 1026 μέτρα), απέτυχαν να το βρουν και δήλωσαν πως εαν μπορούσαν να επεκτείνουν την έρευνα τους σε όλους τους πιθανούς προσανατολισμούς, τότε θα μπορούσαν να "εξαιρέσουν την πιθανότητα να ζούμε σε ένα σύμπαν μικρότερο από 24 gigaparsecs σε διάμετρο". Οι συγγραφείς εκτίμησαν επίσης ότι "με χάρτες χαμηλότερου θορύβου και υψηλότερης ανάλυσης CMB (από τις αποστολές του WMAP και από το Πλανκ , θα είμαστε σε θέση να διερευνήσουμε για μικρότερους κύκλους και να επεκτείνουμε το όριο περίπου στα 28 γιγαπαρσέκ."" Αυτή η εκτίμηση του μέγιστου χαμηλότερου οριόυ που μπορεί να επιτευχθεί από μελλοντικές παρατηρήσεις ανταποκρίνεται σε μια ακτίνα 14 γιγαπαρσέκ ή περίπου 46 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός, περίπου ίδια με την τιμή για την ακτίνα του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος (του οποίου η ακτίνα προσδιορίζεται από τη σφαίρα της Κοσμικής Μικροκυματικής Ακτινοβολίας Υποβάθρου) η οποία αναλύθηκε στην εισαγωγική ενότητα. Ένα άρθρο του 2012 που ανήκει στους περισσότερους από τους συγγραφείς της εργασίας του Cornish και των συνεργατών του έχει επεκτείνει το παρόν χαμηλότερο όριο σε μια διάμετρο της τάξεως του 98,5% της διαμέτρου της σφαίρας της Κοσμικής Μικροκυματικής Ακτινοβολίας Υποβάθρου ή περίπου 26 γιγαπαρσέκ. ;156 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός Αυτό το μέγεθος προκύπτει από το διπλασιασμό των 78 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός λόγω της υπόθεσης ότι πρόκειται για ακτίνα.SPACE.com – Universe Measured: We're 156 Billion Light-years Wide! Καθώς τα 78 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια είναι ήδη μια διάμετρος (η μελέτη του Cornish και των συνεργατών του αναφέρει "Με την επέκταση της έρευνας σε όλους τους δυνατούς προσανατολισμούς, θα είμαστε σε θέση να αποκλείσουμε την πιθανότητα να ζούμε σε ένα σύμπαν μικρότερο από 24 γιγαπαρσέκ σε διάμετρο," και 24 γιγαπαρσέκ είναι 78 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια), το διψήφιο νούμερο είναι λάθος. Αυτό το μέγεθος προβλήθηκε σε πολύ μεγάλο βαθμό.Roy, Robert. (2004-05-24) New study super-sizes the universe – Technology & science – Space – Space.com – msnbc.com. MSNBC. Retrieved on 2011-05-01. Το Πανεπιστήμιο Bozeman της Μοντάνα όπου εργάζεται ο Cornish ως αστροφυσικός, εξέδωσε μια ανακοίνωση στην οποία αναφέρει ότι παρατήρησαν το λάθος στη διάρκεια μιας συζήτησης μιας ιστορίας που εμφανίστηκε στο περιοδικό Discover, λέγοντας " Το Discover ανέφερε λανθασμένα ότι σύμπαν είχε μήκος 156 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός, νομίζοντας ότι τα 78 δισεκατομμύρια ήταν η ακτίνα του σύμπαντος αντί για τη διάμετρο του." ;180 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός Αυτή η εκτίμηση συνδυάζει το λανθασμένο μέγεθος των 156 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός με στοιχεία ότι ο Γαλαξίας Μ33 είναι περίπου 15% πιο μακρυά από τις προηγούμενες εκτιμήσεις και για αυτό η σταθερά Hubble είναι 15% μικρότερη.Space.com – Universe Might be Bigger and Older than Expected Το μέγεθος των 180 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός προκύπτει από την αύξηση των 156 δισεκατομμυρίων φωτός κατά 15%. Δομή μεγάλης κλίμακας Ουράνιες μετρήσεις και χαρτογραφήσεις των διάφορων φασμάτων μήκος κύματος της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας (συγκεκριμένα της εκπομπής στα 21 εκατοστά) έχουν προσφέρει πολλές πληροφορίες σχετικά με το περιεχόμενο το χαρακτήρα της δομής του σύμπαντος. Η οργάνωση της δομής φαίνεται να ακολουθεί ένα ιεραρχικό μοντέλο με οργάνωση μέχρι το επίπεδο των υπερσμηνών και των γαλαξιακών νημάτων. Σε μεγαλύτερο επίπεδο, δε φαίνεται να υπάρχει συνεχής δομή, ένα φαινόμενο που έχει αναφερθεί ως το Τέλος του Μεγαλείου. Τείχη, νήματα και κενά Η οργάνωση της δομής ξεκινά (αν και αμφισβητείται) στο αστρικό επίπεδο, παρόλο που οι περισσότεροι κοσμολόγοι σπανίως επικαλούνται την αστροφυσική σε τέτοια κλίμακα. Οι αστέρες σχηματίζουν γαλαξίες, οι οποίοι με τη σειρά τους σχηματίζουν *Γαλαξιακές Ομάδες, *''Γαλαξιακά Σμήνη'', *''Γαλαξιακά Υπερσμήνη'', *Γαλαξιακά Στρώματα, *Γαλαξιακά Τείχη και *Γαλαξιακά Νήματα, τα οποία διαχωρίζονται με τεράστια κενά, δημιουργώντας ένα απέραντο δόμημα με μορφή παρόμοια με αυτή του αφρού, που μερικές φορές αναφέρεται ως "κοσμικός ιστός". Πριν το 1989, ήταν κοινή υπόθεση ότι τα σμήνη γαλαξίων, που υπακούν στο θεώρημα Virial ήταν οι μεγαλύτερες δομές που υπάρχουν, και ότι ήταν κατανεμημένα ομοιόμορφα στο σύμπαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση. Όμως, από τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1980, όλο και περισσότερες δομές έχουν ανακαλυφθεί. Το 1983, ο Άντριαν Γουέμπστερ αναγνώρισε το Webster LQG, ένα μεγάλο γκρουπ κβάζαρ το οποίο αποτελείται από 5 κβάζαρ. Η ανακάλυψη αυτή ήταν η πρώτη αναγνώριση μιας δομής μεγάλης κλίμακας και έχει αυξήσει τις πληροφορίες σχετικά με τη γνωστή ομαδοποίηση της ύλης στο σύμπαν. Το 1987, ο Ρόμπερτ Μπρεντ Τάλι αναγνώρισε το σύμπλεγμα υπερσμήνος Ιχθύος - Κήτους, το γαλαξιακό νήμα στο οποίο εδρεύει ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας. Έχει μήκος περίπου 1 δισεκατομμύριο έτη φωτός. Το ίδιο έτος, ανακαλύφθηκε μια ασυνήθιστα μεγάλη περιοχή χωρίς γαλαξίες, το Γιγαντιαίο Κενό, το οποίο έχει μήκος περίπου 1,3 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Με βάση τα δεδομένα από τη μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό, το 1989, η Μάργκαρετ Γκέλερ και ο Τζον Χάκρα ανακάλυψαν το "Μεγάλο Γαλαξιακό Τείχος", ένα στρώμα γαλαξιών με μήκος μεγαλύτερο των 500 εκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός και πλάτος 200 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός αλλά πάχος μόνο 15 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Η ύπαρξη αυτής της δομής διέφευγε από τους επιστήμονες για τόσο καιρό επειδή απαιτείται εντοπισμός της θέσης των Γαλαξιών σε τρεις διαστάσεις, κάτι το οποίο περιλαμβάνει συνδυασμό των πληροφοριών τοποθεσίας των Γαλαξιών με τις πληροφορίες από τη μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό. Δύο χρόνια αργότερα, οι αστρονόμοι Ρότζερ Κλόους και Λουίς Καμπουζάνο ανακάλυψαν την ομάδα κβάζαρ Clowes–Campusano LQG, μια μεγάλη ομάδα η οποία έχει έκταση 2 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός στο πλατύτερο σημείο της και ήταν η μεγαλύτερη γνωστή δομή στο σύμπαν την περίοδο που ανακοινώθηκε. Τον Απρίλιο του 2003, μια άλλη δομή μεγάλης κλίμακας ανακαλύφθηκε, το Μεγάλο Γαλαξιακό Τείχος. Τον Αύγουστο του 2007, ένα πιθανό υπερκενό ανιχνεύθηκε στον αστερισμό Ηριδανό.Biggest void in space is 1 billion light years across – space – 24 August 2007 – New Scientist. Space.newscientist.com. Retrieved on 2011-05-01. Συμπίπτει με το "Ψυχρό σημείο της κοσμικής μικροκυματικής ακτινοβολίας υποβάθρου", μια ψυχρή περιοχή στο μικροκυματικό φάσμα, η οποία δεν θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει σύμφωνα με το επικρατέστερο κοσμολογικό μοντέλο. Αυτό το υπερκενό θα μπορούσε να προκαλεί το ψυχρό σημείο, αλλά για να συμβαίνει αυτό θα πρέπει να είναι απίστευτα μεγάλο, πιθανότατα 1 δισεκατομμύριο έτη φωτός σε μήκος, όσο μεγάλο είναι και το Γιγαντιαίο Κενό που αναφέρθηκε ενωρίτερα. Μια άλλη δομή μεγάλης κλίμακας είναι ο "Νεοανακαλυφθείς Σβώλος", ένα σύνολο Γαλαξιών και τεράστιων θυλάκων αερίων που έχει μήκος περίπου 200 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Σε πρόσφατες μελέτες το Σύμπαν παρουσιάζεται ως ένα σύνολο σχεδόν σφαιρικών κενών, τα οποία διαχωρίζονται από στρώματα και νήματα γαλαξιών, με τα υπερσμήνη να εμφανίζονται ως κατά καιρούς σχετικά πυκνά στίγματα. Αυτό το σύνολο είναι καθαρά ορατό στην χαρτογράφηση 2dF Galaxy Redshift Survey. Στην εικόνα φαίνεται μια τρισδιάστατη απεικόνιση των εσωτερικών μερών της χαρτογράφησης η οποία αποκαλύπτει μια εντυπωσιακή άποψη των κοσμικών δομών στο κοντινό σύμπαν. Μερικά υπερσμήνη ξεχωρίζουν, όπως το Μεγάλο Τείχος Sloan. Το 2011, ανακαλύφθηκε ένα μεγάλο γκρουπ κβάζαρ, το U1.11, με μήκος περίπου 2,5 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Στις 11 Ιανουαρίου 2013 άλλο ένα γκρουπ κβάζαρ, το Huge LQG, ανακαλύφθηκε, το οποίο υπολογίστηκε στα 4 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός σε μήκος, η μεγαλύτερη γνωστή δομή στο Σύμπαν μέχρι τότε. Τον Νοέμβριο του 2013 αστρονόμοι ανακάλυψαν το Μεγάλο Τείχος Hercules–Corona Borealis, μια ακόμα μεγαλύτερη δομή με διπλάσιο μέγεθος από την προηγούμενη. Προσδιορίστηκε μέσω χαρτογράφησης των εκρήξεων ακτίνων γάμμα. Τέλος του Μεγαλείου Το Τέλος του Μεγαλείου είναι μια κλίμακα παρατηρήσεων, η οποία ανακαλύφθηκε περίπου στα 100 μεγαπαρσέκ (περίπου 300 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός), όπου τα εξογκώματα που φαίνονται στη δομή μεγάλης κλίμακας του σύμπαντος είναι ομοιογενή και ισοτροπικά, είναι δηλαδή σύμφωνα με την Κοσμολογική Αρχή. Σε αυτή την κλίμακα, καμία ψευδο-τυχαία μορφοκλασματική μορφή δεν είναι εμφανής.LiveScience.com, "The Universe Isn't a Fractal, Study Finds", Natalie Wolchover,22 August 2012 Τα υπερσμήνη και τα νήματα που φαίνονται σε μικρότερες μελέτες τυχαιοποιούνται σε βαθμό που η ομαλή κατανομή του σύμπαντος είναι ορατά εμφανής. Αυτή η κλίμακα δεν μπορούσε να παρατηρηθεί μέχρι και τη χαρτογράφηση της ερυθρής μετατόπισης στη δεκαετία του 90. Παρατηρήσεις Άλλη μια ένδειξη δομής μεγάλης κλίμακας είναι το "δάσος Lyman-alpha". Πρόκειται για ένα σύνολο γραμμών απορρόφησης που εμφανίζονται στο φάσμα φωτός από τα κβάζαρ, οι οποίες ερμηνεύονται ως ενδείξεις για την ύπαρξη γιγαντιαίων Τειχών διαγαλαξιακών (κυρίως υδρογόνου) αερίων. Αυτά τα τείχη φαίνεται να σχετίζονται με το σχηματισμό νέων Γαλαξιών. Χρειάζεται προσοχή κατά την περιγραφή δομών σε κοσμική κλίμακα διότι συχνά τα αντικείμενα είναι διαφορετικά από αυτό που δείχνουν. Η βαρυτική κυρτότητα (η καμπύλωση του φωτός λόγω της βαρύτητας) μπορεί να δημιουργεί την εντύπωση ότι μια εικόνα προέρχεται από κατεύθυνση διαφορετική από αυτή της πραγματικής της πηγής. Αυτό συμβαίνει όταν αντικείμενα που βρίσκονται στο προσκήνιο (όπως Γαλαξίες) καμπυλώνουν τον περιβάλλοντα Χωροχρόνο (όπως προβλέπεται από τη Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας), και εκτρέπουν τις ακτίνες φωτός που διέρχονται. Προς δική μας διευκόλυνση, η ισχυρή βαρυτική κύρτωση μπορεί μερικές φορές να μεγεθύνει τους μακρινούς Γαλαξίες, κάνοντας τον εντοπισμό τους ευκολότερο. Η ασθενής βαρυτική κύρτωση από το ενδιάμεσο Σύμπαν επίσης αλλάζει λίγο τη δομή μεγάλης κλίμακας που παρατηρούμε. Από το 2004 και μετά, οι μετρήσεις της ασθενούς βαρυτικής κύρτωσης έδειξαν ότι μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν ως δοκιμές κοσμολογικών μοντέλων. Κοσμογραφία της κοσμικής γειτονιάς μας Στο κέντρο του υπερσμήνους Ύδρα - Κένταυρος, υπάρχει μια Βαρυτική Ανωμαλία η οποία ονομάζεται "Μέγας Ελκυστής" και επηρεάζει την κίνηση των Γαλαξιών σε μια έκταση εκατοντάδων εκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός. Α Αυτοί οι γαλαξίες είναι όλοι μετατοπισμένο προς το ερυθρό, σε συμφωνία με το νόμο Hubble. Αυτό δείχνει ότι απομακρύνονται από την Γη και μεταξύ τους, αλλά οι διαφορές στη μετατόπιση τους προς το ερυθρό είναι επαρκείς για να αποκαλύψουν την ύπαρξη μιας συγκέντρωσης ύλης ίσης με δεκάδες χιλιάδες Γαλαξίες. Ο Μεγάλος Ελκυστής, που ανακαλύφθηκε το 1986, βρίσκεται σε μια απόσταση μεταξύ 150 και 250 εκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός (250 εκατομμύρια είναι η πλέον πρόσφατη εκτίμηση), στην κατεύθυνση των αστερισμών της Ύδρας και του Κενταύρου. Στην περιοχή του υπάρχει πληθώρα παλιών μεγάλων Γαλαξιών, πολλοί από τους οποίους συγκρούονται με τους γείτονες τους ή εκπέμπουν μεγάλες ποσότητες ραδιοκυμάτων. Το 1987, ο αστρονόμος R. Bent Tully του Ινστιτούτου Αστρονομίας του Πανεπιστημίου της Χαβάης εντόπισε κάτι το οποίο ονόμασε Σύμπλεγμα Υπερσμηνών Κήτους-Ιχθύος, μια δομή με μήκος 1 δισεκατομμυρίου ετών φωτός και πλάτος 150 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός στο οποίο υποστηρίζει ότι ανήκει το Τοπικό Γαλαξιακό Υπερσμήνος.Massive Clusters of Galaxies Defy Concepts of the Universe N.Y. Times Tue. November 10, 1987:Map of the Pisces-Cetus Supercluster Complex: Μάζα της Κοινής Ύλης Η μάζα του Σύμπαντος αναφέρεται συχνά ως 1050 τόνοι ή 1053 κιλά. Σε αυτά τα πλαίσια, η μάζα αναφέρεται στην κοινή μάζα και περιλαμβάνει το Διαστρικό Μέσο (ISM) και το Διαγαλαξιακό Μέσο (IGM). Όμως, δεν περιλαμβάνει τη Σκοτεινή Ύλη και τη Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια. Τρεις υπολογισμοί επιβεβαιώνουν αυτό τον αριθμό για τη μάζα της Κοινής Ύλης στο Σύμπαν: Εκτιμήσεις βασισμένες στην κρίσιμη πυκνότητα, εξαγωγές από τον αριθμό των άστρων και εκτιμήσεις βασισμένες στη σταθερή κατάσταση. Αυτοί οι υπολογισμοί υποθέτουν ότι το Σύμπαν είναι πεπερασμένο. Εκτιμήσεις με βάση την κρίσιμη πυκνότητα Κρίσιμη πυκνότητα ορίζεται ως η πυκνότητα της ενέργειας με την οποία η διαστολή του Σύμπαντος τοποθετείται μεταξύ της συνεχούς διαστολής και της κατάρρευσης. Παρατηρήσεις της κοσμικής μικροκυματικής ακτινοβολίας υποβάθρου από τη Μικροκυματική Ανισοτροπική Διερεύνηση Wilkinson υποδεικνύουν ότι η χωρική κυρτότητα του σύμπαντος είναι πολύ κοντά στο 0, κάτι το οποίο στα τρέχοντα κοσμολογικά μοντέλα δείχνει ότι η τιμή της παραμέτρου πυκνότητας πρέπει να είναι πολύ κοντά σε μια ορισμένη τιμή κριτικής πυκνότητας. Σε αυτή την κατάσταση, ο υπολογισμός της κρίσιμης πυκνότητας pc είναι: \rho_c = \frac{3H_0^2}{8 \pi G} όπου το G είναι η βαρυτική σταθερά. Τα αποτελέσματα από το Τηλεσκόπιο Planck της Ευρωπαϊκής Υπηρεσίας Διαστήματος είναι : το H0 είναι 67,15 χιλιόμετρα ανά δευτερόλεπτο ανά μεγαπαρσέκ. Αυτό μας δίνει μια κρίσιμη πυκνότητα (διατυπώνεται ως περίπου 5 άτομα υδρογόνου ανά κυβικό μέτρο). Αυτή η πυκνότητα περιλαμβάνει 4 σημαντικούς τύπους ενέργειας/μάζας : *Κοινή ύλη (4,8%), *νετρίνα (0,1%), *ψυχρή σκοτεινή ύλη (26,8%) και *σκοτεινή ενέργεια (68,3%). Σημειώνουμε ότι παρ' όλο που τα νετρίνα ορίζονται ως σωματίδια όπως τα ηλεκτρόνια, αναφέρονται ιδιαίτερα καθώς είναι πολύ δύσκολο να ανιχνευθούν και πολύ διαφορετικά από την κοινή Ύλη. Έτσι, η πυκνότητα της κοινής ύλης είναι το 4,8% της συνολικής υπολογισμένης κρίσιμης πυκνότητας ή αλλιώς . Για να μετατρέψουμε αυτή την πυκνότητα σε μάζα θα πρέπει να κάνουμε πολλαπλασιασμό με τον όγκο, ένα μέγεθος βασισμένο στην ακτίνα του "παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος". Καθώς το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται εδώ και 13,7 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια, η συγκινητική απόσταση (ακτίνα) είναι τώρα περίπου 46.6. δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Έτσι, ο όγκος (4/3 π r3) ισοδυναμεί με 3,58 x 1080 m3 και η μάζα της κοινής ύλης ισοδυναμεί με την πυκνότητα (4,08 x 10-28 kg/m3) επί τον όγκο (3,58 x 1080 m3) ή 1,46 x 1053 kg. Εξαγωγή συμπερασμάτων από τον αριθμό των άστρων Δεν υπάρχει προς το παρόν κάποιος τρόπος ώστε να υπολογίσουμε τον ακριβή αριθμό των άστρων αλλά με βάση την παρούσα έρευνα, κυμαίνεται μεταξύ 1022 και 1024. Ένας τρόπος να τεκμηριώσουμε αυτά τα μεγέθη είναι να εκτιμήσουμε τον αριθμό των γαλαξιών και να πολλαπλασιάσουμε με τον αριθμό των άστρων σε ένα συνηθισμένο γαλαξία. Η απεικόνιση Hubble Ultra-Deep Field του 2004 περιέχει περίπου 10.000 γαλαξίες. Το κομμάτι του ουρανού σε αυτή την περιοχή είναι 3,4 λεπτά της μοίρας σε κάθε πλευρά. Για μια σχετική σύγκριση, θα χρειαζόταν περίπου 50 τέτοιες απεικονίσεις για να καλυφθεί πλήρως το φεγγάρι. Εάν πρόκειται για μια κοινή απεικόνιση του συνόλου του Ουρανού, υπάρχουν περίπου 100 δισεκατομμύρια Γαλαξίες στο Σύμπαν. Πρόσφατα, το 2012, οι επιστήμονες του Hubble δημοσίευσαν την απεικόνιση Hubble Extreme Deep Field η οποία έδειχνε ελαφρώς περισσότερους Γαλαξίες για μια περίπου ίδια περιοχή. Ωστόσο, για να υπολογίσουμε τον αριθμό άστρων με βάση αυτές τις απεικονίσεις θα χρειαζόμασταν επιπλέον υποθέσεις : το ποσοστό των μεγάλων και των νάνων γαλαξιών και τον μέσο αριθμό άστρων που περιέχουν. Έτσι, μια λογική εκτίμηση θα ήταν να υποθέσουμε ότι υπάρχουν 100 δισεκατομμύρια κοινοί γαλαξίες με 100 δισεκατομμύρια άστρα ανά Γαλαξία. Αυτό μας δίνει 1022 άστρα. Στη συνέχεια θα πρέπει να υπολογίσουμε το μέσο όρο μάζας του άστρου η οποία μπορεί να υπολογιστεί από την κατανομή των άστρων στο γαλαξία μας. Μέσα στο Τοπικό Γαλαξία, αν ένας μεγάλος αριθμός άστρων ταξινομηθεί με βάση την φασματική τάξη, το 73% είναι τάξης Μ η οποία περιλαμβάνει άστρα με το 30% της μάζας του Ήλιου. Εάν λάβουμε υπόψη τη μάζα και τον αριθμό των άστρων σε κάθε φασματική τάξη, η μέση μάζα ενός άστρου είναι το 51,5% της μάζας του Ήλιου μας. Η μάζα του Ήλιου είναι 2 x 1030 έτσι μια λογική εκτίμηση για τη μάζα ενός μέσου άστρου στο σύμπαν είναι 1030 κιλά. Έτσι, η μάζα όλων των άστρων ισούται με τον αριθμό των άστρων (1022) επί τη μάζα ενός μέσου άστρου (1030 κιλά), σύνολο 1052 κιλά. Ο επόμενος υπολογισμός αφορά το Διαστρικό Μέσο και το Διαγαλαξιακό Μέσο. Το Διαστρικό Μέσο είναι ύλη μεταξύ των άστρων: αέρια (κυρίως υδρογόνο) και σκόνη. Το Διαγαλαξιακό Μέσο είναι ύλη μεταξύ των Γαλαξιών, κυρίως υδρογόνο. Η κοινή ύλη (πρωτόνια, νετρόνια και ηλεκτρόνια) υπάρχουν στο Διαστρικό αλλά και στο Διαγαλαξιακό Μέσο. Στην "Καταγραφή Κοσμικής Ενέργειας" ορίζεται το ποσοστό του κάθε μέρους ως εξής : *άστρα = 5,9%, *Διαστρικό Μέσο, = 1,7%, και *Διαγαλαξιακό Μέσο = 92,4%. Έτσι, για να εξάγουμε τη μάζα του σύμπαντος από τη μάζα των άστρων, διαιρούμε τη μάζα 1052 κιλών που υπολογίσαμε για τα άστρα με το 5,9%. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι 1,7 x 1053 κιλά για όλη την κοινή ύλη. Εκτιμήσεις βασισμένες σε Σύμπαν σταθερής κατάστασης Ο σερ Φρέντ Hoyle υπολόγισε τη μάζα ενός Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος σταθερής κατάστασης χρησιμοποιώντας την παρακάτω εξίσωση: : \frac{c^3}{2GH} \ Εδώ το Η είναι η σταθερά Χάμπλ, το ρ είναι η σταθερά Χόιλ για την πυκνότητα, το G είναι η βαρυτική σταθερά και το c είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Αυτός ο υπολογισμός μας δίνει περίπου 0,92 x 1053 κιλά. Όμως αυτό το μέγεθος περιλαμβάνει όλη την Υλοενέργεια και βασίζεται στον όγκο Hubble (ο όγκος μιας σφαίρας με ακτίνα ίση με το μήκος Χαμπλ, περίπου 13.8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός). Ο υπολογισμός της κρίσιμης πυκνότητας πιο πάνω βασίζεται στην ακτίνα συγκινητικής απόστασης των 46,6 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός. Έτσι, το αποτέλεσμα της εξίσωσης Hoyle Υλοενέργειας πρέπει να προσαρμοστεί για τον αυξημένο όγκο. Η ακτίνα συγκινητικής απόστασης δίνει έναν όγκο περίπου 39 φορές μεγαλύτερο (46,7 εις την τρίτη διαιρούμενο με το 13,8 εις την τρίτη). Όσο αυξάνεται ο όγκος, η Κοινή Ύλη και η Σκοτεινή Ύλη δεν αυξάνονται, αυξάνεται μόνο η Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια. Έτσι, υποθέτοντας ότι η Κοινή Ύλη, τα νετρίνα, και η Σκοτεινή Ύλη είναι το 31,7% του συνόλου μάζας/ενέργειας και η Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια είναι το 68,3%. Το μέγεθος της συνολικής Υλοενέργειας για τον υπολογισμό της σταθερής κατάστασης θα είναι : *μάζα της κοινής ύλης και της σκοτεινής ύλης (31,7% επί 0,92 x 1053 κιλά) συν *τη μάζα της σκοτεινής ενέργειας ((68,3% επί 0,92 x 1053 κιλά) *επί τον αυξημένο όγκο (39)). Αυτό ισοδυναμεί με : 2,48 x 1054 κιλά. Όπως σημειώθηκε και πριν στη μέθοδο της κρίσιμης πυκνότητας, η Κοινή Ύλη είναι το 4,8% του συνόλου ενέργειας/ύλης. Αν το αποτέλεσμα Hoyle πολλαπλασιαστεί με αυτό το ποσοστό, το αποτέλεσμα για την Κοινή Ύλη είναι 1,20 x 1053 κιλά. Σύγκριση αποτελεσμάτων Συνοψίζοντας, οι 3 ανεξάρτητοι υπολογισμοί παράγουν σχετικά κοντινά αποτελέσματα : 1,46 x 1053 κιλά, 1,7 x 1053 κιλά και 1,20 x 1053 κιλά. Ο μέσος όρος είναι 1,45 x 1053 κιλά. Οι βασικές υποθέσεις χρησιμοποιώντας την μέθοδο εξαγωγής συμπερασμάτων από τη μάζα των άστρων όπου ο αριθμός των άστρων (1022) και το ποσοστό της κοινής ύλης στα άστρα (5.9%). Οι βασικές υποθέσεις χρησιμοποιώντας τη μέθοδο της Κρίσιμης Πυκνότητας ήταν η ακτίνα συγκινητικής απόστασης του σύμπαντος (46.6 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός) και το ποσοστό κοινής ύλης σε όλη την ύλη (4.8%). Οι βασικές υποθέσεις χρησιμοποιώντας τη μέθοδο σταθερής κατάστασης Χόιλ ήταν η ακτίνα συγκινητικής απόστασης και το ποσοστό σκοτεινής ενέργειας σε όλη την ύλη (68.3%). Οι εξισώσεις της Κρίσιμης Μάζας και της σταθερής κατάστασης Hoyle χρησιμοποίησαν επίσης τη σταθερά Hubble (67.15 χλμ/δευτερόλεπτο/μεγαπαρσέκς). Περιεχόμενο ύλης - αριθμός ατόμων Υποθέτοντας ότι η μάζα της Κοινής Ύλης είναι 1,45 x 1053 κιλά και υποθέτοντας ότι όλα τα άτομα είναι άτομα υδρογόνου (τα οποία στην πραγματικότητα αποτελούν περίπου το 74% όλων των ατόμων στο Γαλαξία κατά μάζα), ο υπολογισμός του συνολικού αριθμού ατόμων στο Σύμπαν είναι εύκολος. Διαιρούμε τη μάζα της Κοινής Ύλης με τη μάζα ενός ατόμου υδρογόνου (1,45 x 1053 κιλά δια 1,67 x 10-27 κιλά). Το αποτέλεσμα είναι περίπου 1080 άτομα υδρογόνου. Η Βιοχημεία ίσως ξεκίνησε λίγο μετά το Big Bang, περίπου 13,8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη πριν σε μια κατοικήσιμη περίοδο όπου το Σύμπαν ήταν μόνο 10-17 εκατομμυρίων ετών. Σύμφωνα με την Υπόθεση της Πανσπερμίας, η μικροσκοπική ζωή - διαμοιρασμένη σε μετεωροειδείς, αστεροειδείς και άλλα μικρά σώματα του Ηλιακού Συστήματος - μπορεί να υπάρχει σε πολλά μέρη του Σύμπαντος. Παρόλο που η Ζωή έχει επιβεβαιωθεί μόνο στη Γη, πολλοί πιστεύουν ότι Εξωγήινη Ζωή δεν είναι απλώς πιθανό να υπάρχει αλλά είναι πιθανό ή ακόμα και αναπόφευκτο. Τα Απώτατα Κοσμικά Σώματα Το πλέον απομακρυσμένο ουράνιο σώμα που έχει εντοπισθεί σύμφωνα με τα στοιχεία του Ιανουαρίου του 2011 είναι ένας υποψήφιος Γαλαξίας με κωδικό UDFj-39546284. Το 2009, μια έκρηξη ακτίνων Γάμμα, η GRB 090423 φάνηκε να έχει Μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό|μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό μεγέθους 8,2 κάτι το οποίο δείχνει ότι το καταρρέον άστρο που την προκάλεσε εξερράγη όταν το Σύμπαν ήταν μόλις 630 εκατομμυρίων ετών. Η έκρηξη συνέβη περίπου 13 δισεκατομμύρια έτη πριν, έτσι η απόσταση των περίπου 13 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός αναφέρθηκε ευρέως στα ΜΜΕ (ή μερικές φορές ένα ακριβέστερο μέγεθος των 13,03 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός) παρ' όλο που αυτό θα ήταν η απόσταση που διένυσε η Ακτινοβολία αντί για την "κανονική απόσταση" η οποία χρησιμοποιείται τόσο στο νόμο Hubble και στον ορισμό του μεγέθους του Παρατηρήσιμου Σύμπαντος (ο κοσμολόγος Ned Wright διαφωνεί με την κοινή χρήση σε ανακοινώσεις αστρονομίας της απόστασης που διανύει η Ακτινοβολία σε αυτή τη σελίδα, και στο κάτω μέρος της σελίδας προσφέρει υπολογιστές που μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για τον υπολογισμό της παρούσας κανονικής απόστασης για ένα απομακρυσμένο σώμα σε ένα επίπεδο Σύμπαν με βάση είτε τη μετατόπιση z προς το ερυθρό ή το χρόνο ταξιδιού του φωτός). Η κανονική απόσταση για μια μετατόπιση μεγέθους 8.2 είναι περίπου 9,2 γιγαπαρσέκς ή περίπου 30 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Άλλο ένα ρεκόρ για το πλέον απομακρυσμένο ουράνιο σώμα είναι ένας γαλαξίας ο οποίος παρατηρείται μέσω και βρίσκεται πίσω από το σμήνος Abell 2218 με απόσταση ταξιδιού φωτός επίσης 13 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός από τη Γη, με παρατηρήσεις από το τηλεσκόπιο Χαμπλ να δείχνουν μια μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό μεταξύ 6,6 και 7,1, και παρατηρήσεις από το τηλεσκόπιο Keck δείχνουν μια μετατόπιση προς το ερυθρό προς το ανώτερο όριο της κλίμακας, γύρω στο 7.Hubble and Keck team up to find farthest known galaxy in the Universe|Press Releases|ESA/Hubble. Spacetelescope.org (2004-02-15). Retrieved on 2011-05-01. Το φως του γαλαξία που τώρα παρατηρούμε από τη Γη πρέπει να ξεκίνησε να εκπέμπεται από την πηγή του περίπου 750 εκατομμύρια χρόνια μετά το Big Bang.MSNBC: "Galaxy ranks as most distant object in cosmos" Ορίζοντες Το όριο της παρατηρησιμότητας στο σύμπαν μας ορίζεται από ένα σύνολο κοσμολογικών οριζόντων οι οποίοι περιορίζουν, με βάση διάφορους φυσικούς φραγμούς, την έκταση στην οποία μπορούμε να λάβουμε πληροφορίες σχετικά με διάφορα γεγονότα στο σύμπαν. Ο διασημότερος ορίζοντας είναι ο ορίζοντας σωματιδίων ο οποίος θέτει ένα όριο σχετικά με την ακριβή απόσταση μέχρι την οποία μπορούμε να δούμε λόγω της ορισμένης ηλικίας του σύμπαντος. Επιπλέον ορίζοντες σχετίζονται με την πιθανή μελλοντική επέκταση των παρατηρήσεων (μεγαλύτερες από αυτή του ορίζοντα σωματιδίων λόγω της διαστολής του σύμπαντος), ένας "οπτικός ορίζοντας" στην επιφάνεια της τελευταίας διασποράς και άλλους σχετιζόμενους ορίζοντες με την επιφάνεια της τελευταίας διασποράς για τα νετρίνα και τα βαρυτικά κύματα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σύμπαν, Κοσμολογία *Κίνηση Alcubierre *Συμπαντική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Βιβλιογραφία *Ιntroduction to Cosmology, J.V.Narlikar, Cambridge Univ. Press, 1993 *The First Three Minutes: A Modern View of the Origin of the Universe, David Weinberg, BasicBooks *Η Απαρχή του Σύμπαντος, John Barrow, Εκδ. Κάτοπτρο, 1995 *Perspectives in Astrophysical Cosmology, Martin Rees, Cambridge Univ. Press, 1995 *The Quest for the Cosmological Parameters, Manolis Plionis, Springer Lecture Notes in Physics Vol. 592, p.147, eds. Cotsakis & Papantonopoulos, 2002 Ιστογραφία * Calculating the total mass of ordinary matter in the universe, what you always wanted to know * "Millennium Simulation" of structure forming Max Planck Institute of Astrophysics, Garching, Germany * Visualisations of large-scale structure: animated spins of groups, clusters, filaments and voids, identified in SDSS data by MSPM (Sydney Institute for Astronomy) Κατηγορία:Κοσμολογία